


pranks

by pinkyloo12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyloo12/pseuds/pinkyloo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance decides to pull a prank on a certain red paladin, little did he know that he would find out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm klance trash, so enjoy this little story of the two dorks. also the capitalization is terrible so bear with it please

lance was walking down the empty hallway, trying to suppress his laughter. he just, according to himself, had pulled of the greatest prank on this castle. He wrapped, everything. and he means everything, in Keith's room, including clothes and trinkets and bedding in wrapping paper. He couldn't hold his laughter in after he heard a loud scream coming from Keith's room "LANCE!!" He then toppled over, holding the wall for support during his laughing fit. 

Keith. was. enraged. He was filled with anger at the sight of his bedroom covered with wrapping paper. boy, was he gonna get back at the blue paladin. Keith stormed out of his room in search for the certain paladin, muttering curses about him. He then spots him, hunched over, laughing so hard he could see the tears forming in his eyes. this sight, made him even angrier. He stomps over to him, grabbing his arm he was using to support himself on his leg, and pins it against the wall. "did you really think you were gonna get away with this?" Keith says, while gritting his teeth in frustration. 

lance couldn't help but let a blush creep up at his cheeks because of their intimate position. one of his hands, pinned against the wall by Keith's. their faces just inches away. he couldn't help but stammer incoherent words. "I...uh..wh-" he was cut off by Keith's lips slamming against his own. 

Keith pushed his lips against Lances. Keith took his free hand and placed it on lances hip underneath his shirt. he kisses more aggressively and breaks apart only to say "looks like your gonna have to be punished." he continues his kisses, moving them down to lances neck, leaving bite marks as a sign of possession. He smiled in their kiss as he heard a moan escape lances lips. 

Lance. was. enjoying. this. he would've never thought that this would happen. but here he is, in the hallway, making out with Keith. although he was enjoying the kiss, he couldn't let Keith get away with something like this. he took an opportunity as Keith went to kiss his neck, and knee'd him in the gut. as Keith stumbled backwards, Lance took this as an opportunity to get him back. He took a hold of Keith's collar and pushed him up against the wall. he put one hand on the wall and the other on Keith's belt. "did you really think you were gonna get away with that?" lance says before proceeding to kiss keith aggressively, allowing Keith to moan against his lips. 

Keith never expected to see this side of lance. he never knew he was a dominant type. too bad, that he was as well. he allowed lance to press him against the wall. Keith used his open hands to run them through lances hair. he let a few moans escape his lips as lance's hand trailed his body. keith also took an opportunity to get back on top, since it was supposed to be that way, by pulling on lances hair to make him stumble backwards. he expected him to fall backwards and let go of him, but instead lance kept a hold of the kiss, and Keith. 

lance kept hold of Keith but did stumble backwards, causing him to fall on the floor. Keith followed to the floor, but flipped lance to the bottom. Keith then lifted up lances shirt and started to kiss down lances toned body, yet again leaving love bites. 

 

pidge shuffled awake, hearing noises in the hallway. they hop out of their bed and make their way towards the door. they peak out, noticing hunk and shiro were doing the same. They send both of them a head nod and they all proceed to go check out the noises. as they all find themselves at the source of noises, shiro and hunk proceed to gasp, as pidge takes the opportunity to snap a photo of the two boys in a heated make out session on the floor. boy, were lance and Keith gonna have a rude awakening in the morning.


End file.
